Sandy the Mink
Sandy the Mink is a character made by User:VanillaTheCat. She is 14 years old. Personality Sandy is generally a very happy and friendly individual, but can have a bit of a temper to those who mess with her friends. She is very loyal and calm. She tends to stay quiet and peaceful most of the time, but can be a bit hyper at certain times. Appearance Sandy has a brownish-red shade of fur, with a darker shade of brownish-red hair, side-swept, covering a bit of her right eye, the back of the hair medium-length and flaring out slightly at the bottom. She has tannish inner ears and skin. She has golden yellow eyes. She has a dull light brown shirt ending at her stomach, with a long sleeve at her left arm, but sleeveless on her right arm. On her right arm is a fingerless glove of the same dull light brown color her shirt has, with a darker brown decorating the ends of the fingers of the gloves as well as the top part of the glove. She has a brown choker necklace with a grey rock hanging a bit from it. She has a brown belt, decorated with three grey rocks hanging slightly from the left side. She has pants of the same dull light brown her glove and shirt does, covering most of her legs but ending near her ankles. (also does anyone know how to explain the part of the pants at the end where it's like showing more in the inner legs like in the pic? xD I can't really explain it well) She has brown sandals of both the dull brown and the more dark brown, with grey rocks decorating the sides. As a Mink, she has a longish tail, that sticks up nearly all of the time. Powers Sandy has terrakenisis powers. She can create, shape and manipulate any "Earthen" elements including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt, soil, etc. (text from here) Concept and Creaton I was actually trying to redesign's someone character Futurre the Squirrel (but at this point I only had the hair done). After deciding later not to (long story), I decided to continue with the making of this character's design, because who knows, I might be able to make it an adoptable or something? Eventually I finished with the design, but the color scheme was different from the final product. The color scheme looked similar to the Pokémon Absol. At first I thought I could make this a redesign for an old character of mine 'Yaku the Echidna' which was a character based off of Absol, but then I decided not to, because her current design didn't look too terrible, and I probably still wouldn't use her anyway, so it'd be a waste of a design. So I did a search for color schemes, and found one with shades of brown, yellow and grey. I then had an idea: I could make this character have terrakenisis powers. I used the color scheme, along with one of the default color options in MS Paint, to give her a new color scheme, and it worked. She is now the Sandy the Mink we know now. Trivia * She has some coincidental similarities to Sally Acorn. Their names both begin with "Sa" and end with "y", and they have the almost exact color fur and hair. (Sorry guys, I didn't notice the similarities until now... xD I don't wanna change it tho, I like her how she is) Category:Minks Category:Females Category:Good Category:Elemental Abilities